Dusk
by Tofu-Monstrosity
Summary: The Final Chapter! Ever wake up in a basement with the moon shining in your eyes? I didn't think I'd ever have that happen. But the moon is full and two people want to make Kori and I dinner. BBStar, RobRae. Hinted RobStar and BBRae. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't know what to say for this story except that most shippers will be pleased to some extent. Damn High School story. I found this is based off my School but it will pick up as it goes on. Things get complicated. Before we start this is NOT A TYPICAL HIGH SCHOOL STORY. thought I'd get that out there...**

**Disclaimer: Dark Wolf owns nothing even though she wishes she did. **

**--**

"She's a pretty girl, she's always falling down and I think I just fell in love with her, but she won't ever remember, remember"

I bang my head against the music blaring in my headphones, staring out the school bus window at 6:30 in the morning. It's still dark out and of course I'm one of the first kids on so I can do the bus route in my sleep. I try to close my eyes to sleep for it's too damn early but to my luck we hit a pot hole in the road, Causing me to fly out of my seat with my scrawny frame. "…Stupidbusandthestupidroadandthecheeppeoplewhowontfixit…" I mumble to myself, grabbing my book bag to place between the window and me. Closing my eyes, trying to sleep while blaring out the voices of kids getting on. Counting in my head how many more stops till school.

When I get to 7 I sit upright. Nearly all the seats are full, except for mine that is. We stop at her house. Ok. I have this crush on this girl since 8th grade. I'm pathetic I know, its just I tried to woo her last year by corny jokes and she ended up punching me. The bus came to its usual screeching halt as she gets on. Her beautiful dyed purple hair flows with the breeze that seems to emanate from her as she walks. Her piercings on her eyebrow shine in the morning light. Her thick boots cling on the bus floor, she breezes behind me, as usual failing to look at me. And sits a few seats back at the back of the bus. She sits with her boyfriend as the bus jerks forward. My evergreen eyes locked onto her. I eye every movement as her boyfriend places an arm over her.

"Richard Grayson" She shrugged his arm off. I could tell she was being playful, faking being embarrassed and what not. Everyone in Jump City High School knows the couple.

I turn around, trying to hide my jealousy. Richard Grayson. The name is like poison on my tongue. Why does he get Rachel Roth? What makes him so special? I try to ignore all the answers pounding my head. He's like the hottest guy in school. Does every sport in the school and is good at it. He makes honor roll. Oh, and he shares the same interests as her.

We stop an extra time. I sit up, if I had dog-ears or something they would stand erect as well. I worry that the bus broke down (again) or worse. But no, a girl gets on. I've never seen her in my life. She has long vibrant red hair, and equally vibrant jade eyes that can rival my own. She had a hoodie of some Japanese dinosaur and a pink messenger bag slung over her shoulder. I looked around, noticing mine was the only seat with room. She noticed that as well, sitting down next to me. I prayed she tried not to start a conversation. But here's my luck again, she did.

"Hi, I am Kori" She smiled, nearly blinding me with her shiny teeth of doom.

"Garfield" I responded, staring out the window. Apparently we were only in walking distance from my house.

"Do you attend Jump City High School?" She asked.

"Yeah" I stated.

"As do I! It is just this is my first day, but I am looking forward to it greatly" She explained to me. Like I care.

"Whoopdedo" I muttered under my breath.

"What year are you?" She asked me.

"Sophomore" I responded, not wanting to hurt her. I already don't like her but I don't want to hurt her feelings by not saying anything. I could tell she wasn't from around here but it's Monday, which makes it all the worse.

"I am as well! We will be the best of friends" She squealed loudly, causing the entire bus to stare at me.

"Oh look, little Gar has a girlfriend!" Richard yelled. The bus that stared started to laugh.

"Shut up Richard" I yelled back, this day is not looking good for me.

"Little Gar wants to start a fight huh?" Richard challenged, knowing he'd win for sure, which he would.

"There is no roughhousing in this bus you here!" Molly, the like centuries old bus driver yelled over all of our voices.

For the rest of the trip Kori was quiet to my relief. Even though that quietness was short lived as we pulled into the school's parking lot two minutes later. Everyone filed out like ants marching and headed to their lockers.

"Friend Garfield, please can you tell me where the main office is?" Kori asked as we got off.

"Yeah, I'll show ya" I lead her into the school.

"Gar and the new girl sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S" Richard taunted.

"Shut up Richard" I spat back and I took Kori to the main office and headed up the stairs to my locker. Rapidly doing the combination and opening it. Pictures of bands like 44, Dashboard Confessional, Cute is What we Aim For and such like that on the inside of the door. I throw my book bag in the cluttered locker and search for my Math book, finding it at the bottom of the mounds of textbooks and papers. Sighing, I rip it out, causing me to fall hard on my butt.

"Damn locker" I mutter and brush myself off. Grab the other math stuff and slam my locker closed. I wish I didn't for right then I noticed Rachel and Richard making out at her locker. Which is located so conveniently down a few lockers. I roll my bright eyes. Hiding my pain and walk down the hall, meeting up with Victor. He's a senior and has his first period across the hall from mine so I usually talk to him.

"Hey short stuff, how's it goin'?" he asks me like usual.

"Alright, if you like watching your crush make out with her boyfriend" I respond.

"Ouch. Dude, you need to move on," Victor shifted his AP Computer book to his other arm. His tall well-built frame complemented by his chocolate skin and dark eyes screams captain of the football team, which he is. But that doesn't matter. What does is that he's nice to me. I don't know why, I think it was last year when I was a freshmen, I got lost, which is hard to do at this tiny school, but let me tell ya, when it comes to getting lost I'm the king. But Victor helped me get to class and we were friends since.

"I tried, didn't work, I guess I'm just a lovesick puppy" I laugh, trying to get the image of Rachel and Richard out of my mind.

"Well, hey, try that girl" Victor pointed out someone. My green eyes went wide. He pointed at Kori who smiled walking down the hall. "She's hot"

"No, no, no, no, no, I'm not going out with her" I shake my head.

"So you know her?" a playful gleam crosses Victor's eyes.

"I met her on the bus this morning. She's annoying," I state when the one minute bell rings. I file into Math class taking my seat towards the back.

"Students, this is Kori Anders, she'll be joining our class, and you can take a seat, Miss Anders, next to Mr. Logan over there" No! Not only do I not like her, I get to sit next to her in Math. My life could not be more messed up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here we are again. I really am starting to go crazy here, I role play Beast Boy on 3 different sites so I'm starting to write everything in his POV now. Just to let you hard core BBRae and RobStar shippers the parings are more mentioned and fantasized about. Not to disappoint you.**

**Disclaimer: No ownership is claimed so you can't sue me! I know you want to...**

Well, I have Math, Gym and World History with her. Which are my 1st 2nd and 4th periods of the day. I then have lunch with her. I try to keep my distance. Racing down to the cafeteria to get a good spot. Alas, everyone cuts me so I end up towards the back. I don't say anything but keep my distance. Rachel has this lunch period. Gotta keep my cool…

"Gar! Dude, did you talk to her yet?" Victor asks me as he gets in line, nearly yelling to the world that I know Kori.

"No, Vic, I'm not talking to her." I state. Victor eyes me over.

"C'mon dude, it's not like you undress her in math class" I turned a beet red when he said that. "Hah! You do! I knew it" Victor was drunk with grandeur.

"No! I don't even talk to her" Phew, made it up to the buffet of school food. It was Hamburger day so I went with mozzarella sticks and salad. Thank God for vegetarians. I head over to our table that is usually empty save for Vic, Karen (Couple of 3 months) Jenny and Wally (both dating since 2 weeks ago) and me. The only single guy who everyone at the table is trying to get a girlfriend.

"Now's the chance green jeans, here she comes" Vic whispered to me as he used the horrible nickname he used since earlier in the year where I had to wear the verdigris jeans as a school spirit thing. The name stuck. But what I was more focused on was the familiar red head briskly walking this way.

"My I have the pleasure as to eat with you?" She asks.

"Why sure ya can little lady!" Vic scoots over so there's a space between him and me, he grabs a chair and Kori sits down. I eye her lunch; it's homemade in a brown paper bag. I stab my salad with the plastic fork, eyeing whatever she's pulling out of her sack. Tupperware filled with…something…. What the Hell!

"Kori, uhm…. what…is that?" I couldn't stop myself from saying.

"It is Fworborloop, an ancient dish from my country of home!" Kori lit up. I nodded, turning back to my dish from my country of home; salad. I avoided Victor's eyes. But I could tell he was smiling. "It is quite tasteful, would you like to try friend Garfield?" Kori stabbed the puke-looking noodle like substance and held it in front of me. I nearly turned green.

"No thanks, I'm a vegetarian, sorry" I turned away, breathing heavily. Gladly having avoided that situation.

"Hey Kori, what is your home country?" Karen struck up a conversation, feeling my obvious need for a break.

"It is a small country of Tameran" Kori beamed at the mention of her homeland.

"Is that by Scandinavia?" Wally asked. Kori nodded. Well, this is boring; we ended up going into a conversation about everyone's home countries. But at last the bell rang, I threw my Styrofoam tray in the trash and run to English.

Stupid 8th period. It's the longest period of the day and it doesn't help that it's French. I don't have anything against the people, it's the language. I don't do foreign language. I glance at the clock every five seconds. Deciding that I'd rather sleep. So I let my head fall to the desk.

I feel like I'm flying. No, I'm a hawk, flying above Jump City. Beside me is…Kori? Flying, in a purple miniskirt and tank top, she is carrying Richard buy the hands, but Richard was wearing a traffic light looking suit and mask. Behind me was Rachel, her purple hair was unchanged but she was wearing a sexy leotard and she had a gem on her forehead, in her hands was Victor. What scared me was that Victor was half metal, like a robot. There's something there, it's feels like something's right with this when it's obviously wrong. No one would do this. Besides, I'm green! I'm a green boy! I feel like my stomach was miles above me as I fell to the streets below. But Kori caught me. She smiles at me. I try to ask where the others went but it doesn't seem apparent anymore as we fly into the sunset.

The bell rang throwing me rather violently out of lala land and back in Jump City High School. Amazingly Madame Rouge didn't notice me sleeping. She gets pissed when people sleep in her class and occasionally lapse into French which none of us understand.

I ran out of the room faster then a cheetah on a frying pan and raced to my locker. A floor and a hallway away. But it seemed like 2 seconds as the school day was over and I could go home. I yank my book bag out of the immensely small locker and stuff some overly thick books in and race to catch my bus. I sit in my usual seat and breathe a sigh of relief. Rachel and Richard weren't making out by my locker. My mind floated to that dream in French. Weird. It was almost as bad as that time I ate expired tofu and my mind was filled with dreams about singing gerbils, the evil forbidden candy bar of doom and evil cows. Almost as bad.

I sit in my seat that might as well have my name on it. I thought I was home free. Just slack off on some homework and I can play Ninja Attack Force 3 on the Gamestation.

"Garfield how was your day of school?" I groan inwardly to myself. Why?

"It was fine, nothing special" I shrugged, hoping Kori would just get the memo. But she's a little slow on the uptake.

"Really, I had an exciting day!" Kori squealed.

"Wonderful…" The bus jerked forward I stared absentmindedly out the window. Waiting impatiently for my stop. Time seemed to go by as I started daydreaming and soon we stopped at my block. Kori got up. "Thanks" I muttered. But I noticed that she didn't sit back down but got off with me.

"You live on this block as well?" She asked me.

"Yeah…" I muttered. We both got off as the bus blew its thick black smoke and rode off. I started walking.

"Wait up!" Kori raced after me. "Were do you live?" She asked.

"Down the block, a few houses towards the end." I replied not giving it much thought.

"I live down that street, we can walk to the bus stop in the morning!" She cheered.

"Whoopee" I groan to myself and keep walking, past that empty lot filled with dead grass. We don't exactly live in the suburb-y neighborhood. Not like where Rachel lives, those confusing streets and houses that all look alike. And not where Richard lives either. Not in one of those fancy shmancy houses like 20 stories high and hallways that lead to nowhere.

We live in the old part of town with old rickety houses and lore that can make little kids cringe. Most of the houses are worth the same as a mobile home so we get new neighbors a lot. They last a few months and are moved out by spring. So I expect the same from Kori.

I reached my house, turning into my driveway we parted ways. Something in my gut told me I should make sure she gets home safe, but I don't even know where she lives! God, Garfield get a grip.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, tell me if I'm having issues with staying in the tense. I blame my small brain. But here is the third chapter. May I remind you this is NOT RobStar or BBRae centered. Yet hinted at. I don't do well with those parings for some reason...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything used in this story.**

I throw my book bag on the couch. Exhausted by the long day, all eight periods of hell.

"Garfield! You're home!" My mother exclaims from the kitchen where she is making something smelling…good.

"Yeah, I'm home" I respond, kicking my shoes off and walking into where she is cooking Roast Beef and Tofu lasagna. I could feel my mouth begin to water over the beautiful lasagna. But what's odd is my mom never cooks this much. She barely cooks at all. Save for the occasional family get together. "What's with the fancy fine dining?" I ask.

"The Anders moved in down the street and I invited them to a little "welcome to the neighborhood" party" My mother explained to my horror. Why? Everywhere I go Kori follows? Is she stalking me? What if she works for the CIA and they're hunting me down for some alien infestation I swear I saw when I was 4! Thoughts like that swamped in my mind. "Honey, you're staring into space again," My mom stated, smiling a bit. I landed back into reality with a thud.

"Uh, ya know I got homework to do" I stammered and grabbed my book bag, racing up the stairs.

"Oh my God, you must be extremely sick to do your homework!" She yelled up the stairs. Actually, I wasn't that sick. Just trying to figure out why the hell Kori is in my life so much. Like we were best friends in another life. Ok, that was a little strange even for me. I roll my eyes.

--

"Garfield! The Anders are here, get changed and come down here!" My mother yells up the stairs. She's a rather tall blonde woman in her mid 30's, an environmentalist working at home for this website. My dad is as well tall and has blonde hair; he's in his late 30's like 4 years older then my mom. He is a scientist working on animal genetics.

I throw on a purple T-shirt with a Shark on it and throw some jeans on. Coming down the stairs so my mom won't yell at me again. There she is. Kori, with her bright red hair back in a ponytail and a pink tank top with jeans. With her are two other people. One I guess is her dad or something. He is huge, like broad shoulders and muscular, like he could take me in his huge hand and crush me like a toothpick. He had red hair like Kori's and green eyes, but he looks blind in one. I shudder. Seeing the other girl with them. A tall girl looking like she's in college, she has the same build as Kori, but she has long black hair and dark eyes. She was wearing just jeans and a Slipknot t-shirt.

"Oh, this is my son, Garfield" My mother smiles politely.

"Heh, hi" I blush.

"Garfield!" Kori races up and hugs me as if she hasn't seen me in 15 years, not 15 minutes.

"She does that with everyone…" I heard the black haired girl mutter and roll her dark eyes.

"Yes, and I must introduce us as well, this is Koma, that, hugging your son is Kori and I am Galfore, their uncle" The huge man says kindly in his deep voice.

"We've…met…" I gasped for breath.

"Well, why don't we all sit down for dinner humm?" My mom smiles cheesy like. Koma leaned back in the chair, Kori bounded to her chair, almost as if she could fly. Galfore helped my mom set things out on the table. I sat across from Kori. Getting my Tofu lasagna. Drooling. Koma nearly gagged as I happily enjoy my Tofu.

Dinner was quiet. Mom and Galfore were engaged in conversations on all the places we've all been. Koma was insulting Kori all dinner and I just sat in silence.

"Garfield, can you help with the dishes?" My mom asked, which means "Garfield, clean the plates off and load them in the dishwasher while I go and give a tour of our home" I didn't argue and just went along with it. For it wasn't long until Galfore thanked my mom for dinner and complemented her extensively and left, Kori waving as the door closed.

The moon is always so bright this time of year. I stare at it as I walk down the mutilated sidewalk. I don't know where I'm going. I really never do. But somehow I end up where I want to be. As I continue down the street I heard something behind me, whipping around there's none other then…. you guessed it! Kori. I swear she's stalking me…

"God Kori! You scared me!" I hold my heart like I was having a heart attack. Which I sort of was…

"I am sorry friend…I did not know you'd be out…"Her voice trailed off as if she knew something.

"That's ok, it's getting late, you better get home…" I stated, interrupting the silence.

"Yes, I shall, you should as well." She responded, heading the opposite direction of her house. I stood there for a few moments. Before walking away from my house as well.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the wait. I had school and other burdens to take care of. I appreciate all the feed back! **

**Disclaimer: ...still no ownership anytime soon...**

Running. That's all I do. Run through the forest at nights. I can't think of a better way to preoccupy the hunger that boils deep inside me every time the moon shines its brightest. I hate the nights.

BUZZZZZ BUZZZZZ BUZZZZZZ!! My alarm clock shakes me out of my restless sleep with a loud ringing. I slam the off button and sit up. It was another horrible night. I never get sleep on these nights. I get up, throw on some clothes, it's only Thursday.

"Hey honey, how did you sleep?" My mother asked me as I bolted down the stairs. It's nearing 7:00 when the bus comes so I grab a piece of toast.

"Horrible" I respond. My dad, home from work looks up at me with his green eyes.

"Remember Gar, you have soccer after School" He snapped his paper straight.

"Yeah, I'll be walking home"

"Be careful Garfield, you know I worry about the streets…" I didn't hear the rest as I raced out to the bus. Barely making it in time I scrambled on "The Magic School Bus" But instead of going on some weird field trip with Miss Frizzle I sat with Kori in our usual seat and we headed to School.

"Garfield, may I ask, where did you go last night after we departed?" Kori asks me after our usual greetings.

"I went back home, what about you?" I ask, trying to keep my cool as I lied. I see her eyes dart back and forth thinking of a lie as well.

"Home as well," And neither of us said a word the rest of the ride.

--

"Gar! Over here!" Vic calls out at lunch. I sit at our lunch table. Dangerously close to Richard and Raven.

"Dudes…maybe we should move…" Too late I was already hit in the head with mashed potatoes. I can feel it boiling as I turn around seeing Rachel snicker and Richard holding the empty spoon. I want to strangle the dude. Bash his overly gelled hair into the table and laugh as Rachel realized what a good thing I did and run to me like she should. But I didn't. Just sat there. Looking stupid. Then something unexpected happened.

"You Klorbag! Do not hurt him!" Kori stood up yelling, so most of the cafeteria looked at our tables. I was bright red with embarrassment. Kori was going red as well.

"Kori…Kori…" Jenny whispered trying to get Kori to sit down. But Kori still stayed standing.

"What'cha gonna do about it _new girl" _Richard laughed with his friends.

"I think Gar looks good in mashed potatoes." Rachel joined in. I was brighter then a horribly sun burnt Dalmatian.

"Kori…don't try to reason with them…" Karen warned.

"Are you going to punch me out? Huh?" Richard stood up, showing how much bigger he was then her. I can see the fear in Kori's eyes as she saw the same thing. "Well go ahead, do it" Richard mocked. Wally pulled Kori back into her seat before she got her head bit off. "Ha! Thought so"

"I could have hit him," She muttered, her adrenaline still pumping. There was something in her eyes I could see. It wasn't her usual bright green that sparkled of innocence. It was darker then that. It glowed darkly of hate, fear and something else that I saw that amazed me. Was she? No, she couldn't be…but she didn't go home last night….

"Gar, you alright?" Victor snapped me out of my little trance.

"Oh…what? Yeah" I reply, trying to laugh the whole thing off and get the mash potatoes out of my spiked hair.

--

After that whole incident, I didn't see Kori for the rest of the day. I got all the potatoes out of my hair but I never thanked her for standing up for me. I guess I owe her.

After the bell rang at the end of the day I try to look for her before I had to get changed. I go around the girl's locker room to see if she's there. I don't see her. Glancing at my Cell Phone I realize it's 3:05. That gives me five minutes to change and warm up. I race to the boy's locker room. Taking off my shirt to show my abs that I think ladies should be begging me for. I throw on the shirt saying "Jump City High Raptors" slip on my pants and shin guards and cleats. Stuffing my clothes in my book bag I race to the field. I hate this. Richard is on my team. I can't quit because I'm on the varsity team (which is why I'm on Richard's team. Good news, I get those jackets with my name on the back)

"Logan!" The coach snaps at me. I turn to Mr. Val-yor. The soccer coach.

"Yeah…"

"Why are you late?" He asks his usual hate in his eyes.

"I-I…" I don't know what to say.

"He was waiting outside the girls locker room" Richard filled in. I'm gonna kill that guy.

"Thank you Mr. Grayson" Mr. Val-yor turned to me.

"Run 10 laps around the soccer field."

"But…" I try to protest.

"Now!" I could see his veins pop out, as his face turns red. I started running. Stupid School…

Lap 6…oh my God! My legs are burning! I wish I was a cheetah and could run this like two seconds.

Lap 7…. I think I'm gonna pass out and die. The soccer field is as large as the football field and we just add the goals in the end zones. Poof instant soccer field.

Lap 8…C'mon Gar, two more to go.

"Gar heads up!" Richard called as I was hit in the head with a soccer ball. I felt my body fall to the dirt.

"Logan! Get up!" Coach Val-Yor yelled. I scrambled to my feet. Not trying to look at me knees, which I knew were bleeding…

--

I walk…or rather, stumble home. My knees were so sore from soccer. I stammer up our porch stairs and into my house. Slamming the door closed. I feel my head pound from probably a mild concussion. If I die, I'm blaming Richard. I stumble up the stairs to my room, half dead and fell asleep.

--

The sun gave way to the beautiful full moon. That shining orb that is so reliable every night. Amazingly my body can take having to sleep at most 5 hours a night. I don't get that fatigued. Probably because out here, in the woods, all I have to worry about are my instincts. And right now they sense an intruder. My hair goes erect at the sound of brush moving. I stay, a low growl escaping from the deaths of my throat. The rustling stops for a moment. Making me more concerned. But instead of a predator or even pray coming out of the bush, there was another one. A female. She was beautiful, but strangely familiar…. her hair was a vibrant color that I know I've seen before but in my current state I can't remember. It is 11 o'clock at night anyway. Her eyes lock on mine before she turns and runs.


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright the plot takes hold and flys up into the sky of my insanity from here. I have issues with staying in tense of the story. Critizim is appreaciated. Mild cussing.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything mentioned that has copyrights.**

I haven't talked to Kori since Thursday. I don't know why but every time I see her I get this horrible feeling in my gut telling me something's wrong. Even though it's only Friday. I'm still worried.

"So Gar, I'm having a movie Night at my house. You, Karen, Wally, Jenny and Kori are all invited. I got _Aliens among us_, _Night of the Living Dolls_ and _White Noise_ I know you wanna mute it and make the voices for all the characters" Vic smiled those 'you know you wanna' smiles at me. I shrug.

"Sure, gotta clear it with my parents, but they'll be cool with it" I close my locker with it's usual crash. Victors eyes shift away then focus again. I turn to where he looked at. Lo and behold Rachel and Richard were making out…. again.

"Let's go see Kor," Vic states and we walk over to Kori's locker, she is trying to pull out a book stuck in the tiny space. She got it loose, but she stammers back, falling into me.

"Garfield!" She turns the brightest shade of red I've ever seen in my life. "I did not see you there"

"Sure Kor, hey I was gonna have a movie night at my house, wanna come?" Vic asked.

"I'd be delighted! I must ask Galfore, but I am sure he will let me" Kori's blush fades into her signature smile.

"Sweet! It's 'Night of the Living Dolls' for us!" I was more happy Kori was talking to me again. I notice Kori gulp at the title.

"Don't worry Kori, it'll be a blast!"

--

I race home as fast as I could. Hopping off the bus and trotting on the sidewalk, Kori matching my step perfectly.

"It's gonna be fun Kori, and we'll keep ya company if you get scared" I joke. Kori laughs.

"Thank you Garfield" She smiles.

"Vic said he'd pick us up, but he doesn't know where you live." I am so stoked for tonight! "You wanna meet at my house about 5:30 so Vic can pick us up at 6?" I ask.

"Thank you Garfield, I will do that" She mused. We parted. Reality sinking in to what I just told her. Well, she knows where I live, well that's step 2 for her invading my life. What am I supposed to do?

--

We are going to order Pizza there so I don't eat. Bouncing up and down on the couch impatiently I hear the doorbell ring. I spring up opening it, seeing Kori, dressed modestly in a pink tank top and Capri pants. I welcomed her into my house and we sat down on the couch.

"So Gar you didn't tell me you have a girlfriend," My dad walks in the room. I turn the brightest possible shade of red, as did Kori.

"We're waiting for Vic to pick us up for movie night." I say, turning away. My dad shook his head and walked out of the room. Kori laugh a little. I ease up a bit. "Well, what do you wanna do?"

Kori shrugs. "I do not know, it is your house"

"True, we can go out on the porch" I stand up, beckoning Kori to follow and we stand out on our porch. It was getting late and the sun is starting to set. When suddenly Victor drove up in his old beat up strait-from-the-junkyard blue van. He found it abandoned and worked on it for 3 months. It now has hydraulics.

So there they come barreling down the street. Waking all the neighbors.

"Gar! Kor! Let's go!" Vic smiles as he rolls the window down. We bound to the car.

"Please, before we get chased by the cops for speeding" Jenny adds, hanging on to her seat for dear life. Karen is in the passenger seat next to Victor and Wally and Jenny who are in the back so Kori and I had to squeeze next to them because Victor refused to put in an extra row of seats.

We rode to Victors house. It's rather large, a little bigger then mine. But that's because his parents both work at S.T.A.R labs. So yeah, they make more in an hour then I did at my old job working at Mega Meaty Meat. Worse. Job. Ever.

Vic took to barreling down the side streets to avoid traffic. Kori stares out the window the entire time. Wally whoops to go faster, Karen messing with the radio, and Jenny holding on for dear life to the car. Finally, 12 minutes later we roll up in his driveway. Kori opens the door. I just fall out. Hugging the sweet ground for all it's worth.

"Get up Gar, we got movies to watch" Vic says to me and I follow the rest of the gang in the house.

Victor goes into the kitchen to order pizza. I ran and jump on the couch.

"Kalabunga!!" I yell and fall into it. Lying down.

"God Gar, move and give the rest of us room," Wally say and I move to let Wally and Jenny get on.

"Ew, didn't know it was the make out couch" I say acting disgusted. "C'mon Kori, let's go to the singles floor" I motion and sit on the nice carpet that fells almost as nice as the couch. Karen laughs and went to hooking up the DVD player. Victor and Karen are like total geeks. They both tinker with everything mechanic and know how to fix anything. If I did that I'd just bash the thing until it works.

"OK," Vic said as he walks back into the living room. "I got the pizza on the way and popcorn popping. What should watch first?"

"_Aliens Among Us_!" Wally stated proudly. There were cheers of 'yes' and 'sure' I stare over to Kori who was silent and stared out the window.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"It is getting dark," She whispers. I went wide eyed and stared out the window.

"Hey guys, me and Kori are going to go for a little walk until the pizza comes" I state aloud.

"C'mon Gar you're gonna miss _Aliens Among Us_" Wally frowned. Vic looks at him knowingly and they let us go.

--

We are alone, walking slowly to the secluded golf course. We run around, yipping and laughing. But the moon had other plans as a storm front moved in after half and hour. Stopping our fun, it starts to rain. Hiding under a tree my clothes stuck to me. The wonderful thing about this full moon thing is that it doesn't tear your clothes. I pant, looking to Kori, panting from running still. Her red hair matted against her brow. She smiles at me.

"We had better get back to Victor's yes?" Shit! I forgot all about Victors I was having too much fun.

"Yeah, but we better run if we don't want to get drenched." I laugh, nodding to the rain pouring down. She nods and we run for our lives across three streets to Victor's street. We're panting heavily but we're alive and creak open the door to Victor's place.

"Gar! Kori! Jeeze, where have you guys been? We're nearly halfway finished with 'Aliens Among Us'" Victor says as we walk in. We smile brightly, our smiles shining like a new penny in a tar pit.

"Sorry, we went for a longer walk then we thought and then the storm rolled in" I explain, covering our real story. You know, the one about the day before, of, and after the full moon.

I sat on the floor, still dripping wet, grab a slice of now cold vegetarian pizza and watch the rest of 'Aliens Among Us'.

--

Karen pops in _Night of the Living Dolls_. This movie scares the shit out of me. I already don't like dolls. Their painted stares just smile at you to no end…freaky. But these things killed you in your sleep. Now that just freaks me out. I lean against the couch, I choose not to look up to the couch with the 99.8 chance that at least one of the two couples were making out.

I look over to Kori, who's covering her face with a pillow. Every time someone's throat was slashed she would whimper. I place my hand on her shoulder. She looks at me. I smile at her in my quirky way. We have an understanding now, we're one of the same. We're werewolves.


	6. Chapter 6

**The End of Part one. Do not worry my friend this is far from over. I'd like to thank everyones reviews and it's greatly appreaciated! you guys rock!**

**Disclaimer: I disclaim all references to anything I do not own...**

Well, the movie night turned into an overnight. We had to call all our parents (I didn't for mine called me.) We all finished and got an approval; the only one who didn't is Kori.

"You wanna call Galfore to see if you can stay?" Victor offers her the phone. I see Kori shy away a little.

"You ok?" I place a hand on her shoulder.

"Yes, I am…fine…" She smiles, I know that smile, it's that smile you put on when something's wrong, you know it but you don't want anyone else to. I give a sad little smile back letting her talk on the phone; I walk back into the living room.

"Alright guys, truth or dare time" Jenny smiles her sick and evil smile she saves for our math teacher. That scares me more then someone finding out my little "secret"

"Jenny, that's childish" Karen rolls her eyes.

"So? We're all couples here? No outer couple dares" Jenny crosses her arms.

"I'm in" Wally smiles, he agrees with anything Jenny says. Then Kori walks back in, placing that fake smile back on and sits down on the carpet next to me.

"Alright, Gar, Truth or Dare?" Jenny asks.

"Dare"

"I dare you to take your shirt off and leave it off for the rest of the night" Jenny smirks. I go red and slip the purple "Mayday Parade" T-shirt off me. I don't understand why girls don't flock to me. I love eating, but I have soccer and did do weighs a lot so I do have muscles. It doesn't make sense why the ladies don't drool over me…

--

After Karen's deepest fear known to us all (she is petrified by bees). Victor having to sing Barbie Girl, Jenny having to chug a 2-liter of Orange drink. Wally streaking down the street, and Kori telling us the most embarrassing thing she's ever done (Which was forgetting her pants in Gym class at her old school) it was back to my turn.

"Ok Gar, Truth or Dare?" Vic asked.

"Dare" Nothing could be worse then streaking at 2 in the morning.

"I dare you to go into the closet for 10 minutes…With Kori" That was worse. He smiled to himself. I'm already shirtless and getting cold but that was stupid.

"Can I refuse the dare?"

"Dude are you crazy? If we could do that then I wouldn't have streaked!" Wally argues.

"…And I wouldn't have drank that orange drink…" Jenny hugs her stomach; she's already ran to the bathroom three times already.

"Go you two" Karen is enjoying this way too much. We stand up; Victor happily leads us to the broom closet, the smallest and most vented room in the whole house. We walk inside and Victor closes it. Locking it with a skeleton key. It is dark and cold.

"Is this a bad time to say I am afraid of the dark?" Kori whispers to me. What did I get myself into? I'm freezing shirtless in a closet with a girl... I shiver. "Are you cold Garfield?"

"Yeah, it's freezing in here, especially when you don't have a shirt on" I force a small laugh. Kori scoots herself closer to me.

"I hope my body heat will keep you warm" She states innocently. I feel myself grow hot.

"That's ok, I'm fine" I scoot away, feeling awkward. "I'm more worried about your fear of the dark…"

"Umm…. yeah…" I can tell she's nervous.

"Kori, you're a werewolf and your scared of the dark?" I chuckle.

"Shhhh!! What if they are listening?" Kori's jade eyes went wide.

"They're not Kor, we would've heard snickering by now." I explain to her.

"It is nothing…I do not wish to talk about it…" Kori turned away. I know something is wrong.

"Kori, listen to me. I'm your friend, I don't want you to be hurt…" I place a hand on her shoulder. She turns around in the minimal space and leans into me, closing her eyes; I close mine and lean in as well.

"Ok you two love birds, 10 minutes is over" We hear Victor call walking up the stairs.

We scramble apart and both turn bright red at the almost-kiss. Victor unlocks the door and we fall out. "Sweet air!" I yell, hugging the fresh carpet.

"I agree with you Garfield, it was getting confining in there" Kori smiles, standing up and helping me to my feet. Why does this feel so good? The way she smiles at me, the way she laughs at my jokes even if they're not even funny. I can't be…no I am NOT in love. This is just too creepy, we meet each other on the bus, find out we're both werewolves (did I mention humans don't believe in them?) and then find we…like each other? But I still like Rachel! This is confusing. I hate teenage hormones.

"Ok, it's late and my folks will be pissed if we're up too late." Vic states and then leads us all to the living room. "Well, there's not enough space so I guess two can sleep on the couch." It was a huge couch. "And everyone else can get the floor…" Wally and Jenny were the first to get the couch. Go figure, Vic and Karen snuggled on the floor at one end on the couch. I lay down in front of the TV, Kori at my feet facing the couch.

It was about 15 minutes but it seemed like an hour when I heard snoring.

"Kori…" I whisper.

"Yes Garfield?" She is wide awake, so am I.

"Can you sleep?" Well that was the award for stupidest question of the year… but she giggled, that's when I noticed the small nightlight. "You really are freaked out by the dark…" I smile a bit. Making light of the situation.

"And you are perfect…" I laugh louder as she rolled her eyes at her sarcasm.

"Yeah, I'm a vegetarian" I smile, it's true. Kori thought that was the funniest thing in the world and I heard her gasp for air. "It's true, ms. I'm-afraid-of-the-dark"

"But Garfield, I have seen you…eat…livestock" She settles down enough to say.

"Well yeah, I try not to, but the hunger…when we change…it's overpowering. Like you can't control it. You'd do just about anything to quench this overpowering hunger…" I see her golden skin shine in the dull light of the nightlight. I wish I don't see, for I see bright gems fall down her checks. "Kori…what is it?"

"Garfield…my p-parents..." That was all she could get out before bursting into tears and waking everyone in the room. That was all she needed to say. I understand.

"Yo, Kori what happened?" Victor immediately stood up. Karen turning on the light, Wally and Jenny still half asleep.

"It's ok, she…had a nightmare" I cover. Smooth Gar...

"You sure she's ok?" Wally asks. I nod. I know why she didn't want to tell me what happened.

"I'm gonna take her outside, go back to sleep…" I say and help Kori, still distraught, to her feet, slide open the glass door to the back porch and close it again. "Kori, listen it…"

"No! Garfield!" She falls to her knees, I kneel to her. "…Garfield, we're monsters…" I'm shocked.

"Kori, don't say that. You know that's not right…do monsters have feelings?" I wipe a tear from her eye. "Are monsters scared of the dark and vegetarian?" I smile trying to get her to light up. She did and giggled. "We're not monsters. We're just people…people who are different" I pulled her head up by her chin. Before I could even chicken out I kiss her. Not the peck kiss. The full-blown make out kiss. I'm scared she'll not kiss me back but she does. She pokes her little tongue in my lips and let it play inside my mouth.

We're not monsters. We're not the Wolf man or anything. No. We're just people. People who are a little different.


	7. Chapter 7

**The 7th installment of the fan-fic Dusk. We have passed the half-way mark and as I like to do on the halfway is lead in with a song. (I got a weakness for that) Well, I hope you all like it! **

**Disclaimer: The last time I owned anything used here would be...never...**

Dusk 7

"And I don't want the world to see me 'cause I don't think that they'd understand, when everything's made to be broken I just want you to know who I am" I blare my I-pod on the way to the bus stop it's Monday…there's something about Mondays that I loathe. Not today, today I can't wait to get to the bus stop. I get to see Kori.

It's a cloudy day, it's December of course, but not in California. It's one of those drizzly days that make you want to stay in the house and play video games and eat left over pizza. I take my earphones out and stop at the bus stop. I smile, Kori beat me. But she's standing in this drizzly rain with a t-shirt on. I at least have a track jacket.

"Kori, you amaze me sometimes." I laugh and she turns around slightly startled by my intrusion to her silent thoughts.

"Garfield! How do I amaze you?" She asks.

"You're out here in the rain without a jacket, aren't you cold?" I raise my eyebrow.

"Well, I am used to such harsh conditions…" I can see she's holding her arms and she has goose bumps. I roll my forest eyes and take off my jacket.

"Here" I drape it over her. She smiles.

"Garfield, the holiday of Christmas is coming up I was wondering what do you do on such a holiday?" She asks as if she's never heard of such a holiday.

"Me? I go over to my Aunt Clare's" I roll my eyes remembering the day. "We eat weird stuff that my grandma makes and share presents with each other. It's fun but horrible. I got these little cousins that love to hang onto me and ride me like a pony…" I see Kori laugh in that way she does. "Did you celebrate Christmas in Tameran?" I ask and she shakes her head.

"No, I have never heard of such a holiday until we moved here" She says. Then I get this great idea.

"Why don't you come to my family's Christmas party? I could use some help dealing with my family" I smile and we both laugh. The bus rolls up with its diesel driven engine to the bus stop.

"I'd love to." She smiles again and we get on the bus.

--

At school all I can think about is Kori. Her red hair is like a rose and smells like it too. Her green eyes can enchant anyone but are soft like a hotel pillow.

"Garfield Logan, please explain the Emancipation Proclamation to the class…" Mr. Taylor snaps me out of my trance. I sigh…only 2 weeks….

--

"She'll be here at 11…" I say to my dad on Christmas day.

"11, you sure, it's 10:30 now and you haven't even gotten a shower…you want to look nice for your girlfriend don't you?" I turn red and spin around on the stairs I was walking up.

"She…. she's not my girlfriend!" I'm still as red as a horribly sun burnt penguin.

"Oh Mark, let the boy go," My mother sighs to my father and I continue up the stairs. Christmas is always fun, I got a skateboard and my dad said he'd take me to the license branch to get my drivers license after my birthday (In March…urgh!).

I hop in the shower for the fastest shower in my life and get dressed in nice jeans and a red t-shirt. I was combing out my spiked hair when the doorbell rings. I race down the stairs to the front door before my parents get it.

And there's Kori, standing at my doorstep, her eyes twinkling in the light. She's dressed in a green sweater with a red stripe across the waist that looks 5 sizes too big for her. I smile at her. "Let's go upstairs," I say and race up the stairs with Kori looking around slightly confused.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Logan!" She yells as we were up on the landing on the stairs.

"Watch yourself Gar!" My dad yells up to me, I only roll my eyes and get to my door. Letting Kori in.

"Wow Garfield…" She states, looking at the mess of my room, it looks more like a stink bomb went off in it.

"Yeah I know, it's amazing I can still find things." I shrug and shuffle through the mess of debris on my dresser, getting out what I was looking for while Kori sits on the bed looking at my random posters and clutter. I sit on the bed with her and the little box.

"Garfield, what is this?" She brushes her lithe hand on the top of the box.

"It's for you, you've never had a Christmas so I decided to get you a little something." I smile gently and hand her the box. She opens it and pulls out the necklace with the jade and silver turtle on it.

"Garfield…" I see her eyes water. She wraps her arms around my neck and hugs me. I turn bright red.

"Well, I could only find it at a Christian Book store so it's kinda dipped in holy water, but I thought it was good for you" I smile.

"Garfield! We're leaving!" My mother yells up the stairs and we head out to the car.

"What did you do up there?" My dad asks. Today must be "Turn Gar red day" or something.

"Garfield gave me this beautiful necklace!" Kori held the necklace out as far as she could on her neck.

"So that's what you've been saving up for months for…" My father mutters so only he and my mom could hear. I rolled my eyes to myself.

"I just want to brace you for my family…they're kinda…odd…if you know what I mean."

My aunt lives about half an hour away. So Kori and me talked about school and such.

"IIIIIIIII'm steaming up some whiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiite…tofu, just like the ones I used to love…" I sing in a fake Frank Sinatra voice on the radio. That just cracked Kori up, that and my "12 pains of Christmas" Complete with weird voices.

"We're here," My dad said as I finished up "Jingle Bells, Batman smells, Robin laid an egg" We are in front of a huge house, my Aunt Clare is very…rich…

"Wow, Garfield, this is a huge house, I am…nervous…" Kori looks at me. We get out of the SUV, my parents getting the food and Kori and I getting the assorted presents for the family. We were greeted by the sweet smell of cookies as my grandma opened the door. Turkey also met my nostrils (thankfully I brought my tofu turkey)

"Hello, hello, hello, merry Christmas and who's this with you guys?" My grandma looks over to Kori.

"Hi Grandma, this is my friend Kori, she lives down the street from me and goes to my school" I say before Kori turns even brighter red. We walk inside the warm house filled with sweet smells. My Uncle's kinda a tech freak so he has a huge plasma screen TV and surround sound in the Living Room which we walked into.

"Gar!" Two of my cousins run up and attached themselves to me. Kori giggled and took the presents and place them under the tree as I try to pull the little 8 and 5 year-old off my legs. "Gar, who's the pretty lady?" My little 5-year-old cousin asks through loose teeth.

"This is my friend Kori," I state, feeling hot.

"Oooooooooo…. Gar's got a girlfriend!" He skipped off with my 8-year-old cousin following.

"Prepare yourself Kori, my family gets…crazy…" I smile and she does as well. We walk into the kitchen where everyone is assembled.

"There you are Garfield! You're so big now, God you're a sophomore now?" My Aunt gushes over me. "And who is this with you?" She turns to Kori,

"This is my friend Kori, she lives down the street from me and goes to Jump City High with me." I repeat the introductions.

"Well, we're glad you can be with us Kori" My Aunt smiles and shakes Kori's hand. We talked to my Uncle Mike for a while and he showed us all his new tech stuff. And soon it was time for dinner and I was starving. Serving is like an assembly line. Everyone lines up at the table and scoops up whatever they want on their plate. I skipped the meat and headed strait for the Tupperware labeled with a post-it note "Garfield's turkey" Pouring it on my plate I drown it in gravy.

"Garfield, may I try some of your tofu?" Kori asks as I sit down.

"Sure, it's not everyday someone wants to eat some of my tofu" I stick some tofu turkey on her plate and we sit down.

"Garfield, you should've told us you were bringing your girlfriend and we'd get her something…" My Aunt Therese stated. I blush.

"Kori's not my girlfriend!" I feel hot. Kori laughs.

"That is nice of you to think of me. But I am fine, besides Garfield gave me this wonderful gift already" Kori showed everyone at the table the Jade turtle.

"You got her something, I'd call you two an item," My Uncle Harry says, stuffing turkey in his mouth. He's the kind of guy that you can hear over everyone at his son's baseball games. His wife's no different, Aunt Clare, or Mom as everyone on the baseball team calls her.

Thank God the subject was changed and the dinner went better. Talk of school and work and friends were mentioned. Then Desert. Ok, my Grandpa makes the BEST éclair cake ever. I think he won a blue ribbon in some state fair or something. But anyway, I convinced Kori to try it and she nibbled it and immediately went back for seconds. I swear the girl has like…9 stomachs or something!! She can eat like nothing I've ever seen (other then myself) and still remain skinny.

After everyone was full to bursting it was time to open presents. My little cousins ran to the tree, bouncing up and down impatiently. The rest of the family slowly files in as my Aunt and Grandma finishes up cleaning the dishes. I sit on the couch and Kori sits cross-legged next to me. My Grandpa plays Santa and passes out presents. Kori was excited as I got my first. I opened it and it was a Jersey of the Hockey team, the Jump City Sharks. Collective thank you's and set present down. Kori was as excited as any kid would be on Christmas, even if it was me getting the presents and not her. A few presents later I accumulated cargo pants, a pair of green Converse All-Stars and a Soccer Ball. Kori was smiling the whole time. I realize I was staring at her for a while when my Uncle Harry coughed and grew silent. I look away.

"Who's up for a game of Trivia Pursuit!"

--

"I had a great time Garfield" Kori says as I walk her to her house. (Because my parents are completely passed out)

"I'm glad you did Kori, I know my family's a little…off the wall…but ya gotta love 'em!" I smile, Kori giggles a little, wrapping herself in that giant turtleneck of hers. Her face is red, I'm not sure if it's from the cold getting to her or she's blushing…. am I making her blush?

"Garfield you are the only one who can relate to me. Not even my sister or my uncle, I really appreciate that Garfield" She smiles, barely peaking out from the neck of her sweater.

"No prob Kori," I say as we stop in front of her house. Kori looks to me, her green eyes sparkling as always. She leans over and kisses my cheek. I grow red and hot; I swear I see steam coming out my ears. Kori giggles and goes back into her house. "See you at school" I call to her, still a little dumbstruck, but strangely happy.


	8. Chapter 8

**It's Valentines day, and let's just say not everyone's in the mood...hehe...I love tormenting with the ships in this story...**

"You know the words, so sing along for me baby! For heavens sake I know you're sorry, but you won't stop crying, this anniversary will never be the same!" I happily sing along to my I-pod on the way to the bus stop, kind of half-dancing. February. It's still cold out. February is like the day after the drinking party of Christmas and New Years, very…blech.

Victor and I have this New Years tradition where we stay up all night watching "The Twilight Zone" re-runs. It's great and we usually eat 2 boxes of pizza and 6 2- liter mountain dews between us. Well, that Night Victor told me his plans of leaving Jump City after high school and heading east, he said, hopefully to the east coast. Karen has relatives over there. I was sad. Vic said there's a good tech school over there. But Vic's been my best friend and I can't just leave him. I slow my pace to a walk as I approach the corner.

I shake my head, getting the idea of Victor leaving out of my head as I saw Kori, my heart kind of shook. I remember, today is February 14th. Valentines day. How come no body told me this! Am I always left out of the loop here? I approach Kori to see she is wearing a smile brighter then the others.

"Hey Kori, happy Valentines Day" I state, shrugging. She smiles even brighter (if that's possible) and grips me into a bone-crushing hug.

"You remembered the holiday of the Valentines!" She squeals happily.

"Yeah, How could I forget the one day where everyone makes out in the hallways more then usual" I roll my eyes. It's true, and Jenny and Wally are notorious for it. They both have got detentions for it.

"But Garfield, is it not celebrating love?" Kori asks me.

"Yeah, I guess, but I tell ya Kori, it's made up by he card companies to get more money…" I say, Kori looks at me quizzically as the bus pulled up, drowning us in its black plums of smoke making us gag and choke.

Kori doesn't say anymore about the day to me. I just sit through all my periods doodling the little jade turtle that I gave Kori for Christmas (she's worn it nearly every day since). Was there something between us? I mean she is hot, I'm surprised she's not like head cheerleader or have like 15 football jerks around her. I asked Vic about it at our "Boy's night/Twilight Zone Marathon thing" he said that it was because she hangs with us, the misfit group of the school. I don't think that's it. Something about it doesn't seem right. Kori's a good friend, that's it.

"Mr. Logan, please stop daydreaming and give me the slope-intercept form of question number 4" Mrs. Raver states and I snap my head up.

"Y45x+12" I mutter then go back to doodling, Victors words ringing in my head. _"No one wants to date her 'cause she hangs with us man, we're like the misfits of the school…" _

Lunch, the sacred time of day, but not today, today the student council is selling candy grams to give to someone "special" or even a sibling. I hate those things. Maybe one day the school will realize that not everyone has that privilege! I just angrily stab my fork into the cheese ravioli.

"Happy day of Valentines friends!" Kori sits down on our table.

"Happy Valentines Day Kor" Vic smiles.

"So, are any of you doing anything special for the holiday from hell?" I say.

"God Gar, moody much? Me and Wally are going over to his house tonight because his parents are going out tonight" Jenny smiles mischievously. It's a Friday so of course nearly all the couples will do something "Special"

"How 'bout you Vic? You and Karen doing anything?" Wally asks, getting away from his night.

"Yeah, Bee and I are going out on the town, movies, go-carting and all that" Vic shrugged, using his pet name for Karen. She hates that name but he uses it just to have fun.

"So, Gar, what are you doing on this day of days?" Vic teases.

"I am going home and play "Super Ninja Monkey 3" while drinking soda and maybe watch "Scary Movie 4" later on" I sit back in my chair.

"Sounds like a heap of fun" Jenny rolls her eyes.

"In fact it is Jenny, I don't need romance to keep this hunk of man going" I smile, teasing and nearly everyone at the table roll their eyes. That is, everyone but Kori.

--

Bell. That sacred bell that tells you schools out for the weekend. I walk to my locker. Why do we have peripheral vision? So no matter how hard I try to look away I see all these couples making out. Including a guy I hung out with in grade school making out with the most annoying girl in the school (gag). I head up the stairs to my room and side glance into a classroom. Where Ms. Lopez and Mr. Kennedy are making out. I cover my mouth I swear I was going to puke. I lean against my locker. Where are Richard and Rachel? Come to think of it I haven't seen either one in at least a month. Not that I care, but I haven't heard their comments about me in a while. I was starting to get used to it.

But alas there's Rachel walking down the hall. Funny, Richards nowhere near her. That's a rarity; they're usually always seen together and nearly clinging onto one another. I turn back to get my stuff out of my locker.

"Hey Gar" I hear a voice behind me. I spin around as fast as I can to see Rachel standing behind me. I don't think I've ever seen her this close. Her eyes, they're so…dark, it's like staring into a vast pit where you could never find your way out.

Before I could even get a word out Rachel had me against the locker, kissing me furiously. I was breathing fast, my heart is pounding in my head. The girl I had a crush on for the longest time is kissing ME! My eyes are wide and out of the corner of them I see a blurred red haired figure disappear down the stairs. A sharp pain in my lip snaps me back to reality. Rachel bit me!

I break away from Rachel, an evil smile on her face. This isn't right. I liked Rachel for a long time but something wasn't right about it. I run down the stairs. That was Kori; I'd know that blur of red anywhere. I raced down the stairs. Kori, I can't believe I was so blind to see. I have to get to her, I race down the hall but stop dead in my tracks. I can't believe this! I see Richard making out with Kori. Victor's words ringing in my head. _"No one wants to date her 'cause she hangs with us man, we're like the misfits of the school…" _I feel my head swirl, the girl who I liked finally kisses me, and a girl who I think I like is kissing another boy. I wanted to run, to scream, to punch Richard out. But I don't, I just stare until I can't stare anymore.

It's only then that I realize my lip's bleeding. Damn it! Garfield you're an idiot.

"_No one wants to date her 'cause she hangs with us man, we're like the misfits of the school…" _Victor, you were wrong.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 of Dusk. It's March, and Gar's Birthday. But things are getting fishy...**

**Disclaimer: How many times do I have to say this? I claim nothing...**

If you've ever seen that movie "Juno" Then you know what High-school life is like. Thanks to Jenny we saw it 4 times. It's not skipping down the halls singing weird songs while doing choreographed moves. Thanks to Jenny again we had to see High School Musical 3 times. I hate school.

Kori and I haven't talked since Valentines Day. I don't know if that's good or not. But Rachel and Richard act like nothing happened. But it did. Kori and me are crushed. Victor told me he'd seen Kori eye Richard like I've eyed Rachel. Then maybe there isn't anything between us, but then why does it hurt so much to loose her?

Anyway, things have been picking up. It's near the end of school. By the end I mean March, but my Birthday's in a few days. And dad promised me a car and my license a month after. So I'm hyped about that. But what's a real downer is that after Valentines Day Jenny and Wally got a little…too…friendly…. and putting it lightly…. Jenny's pregnant. She told us at lunch one day and I nearly gagged, Victor almost chocked, Karen's eyes went wider then I've ever seen them and Kori smiled so happily.

But it's much of a happy situation.

"Gar! Gar dude, guess what day it is?" Victor smiles, of course I know what day it is. I just don't want to admit it.

"Wednesday" I say, acting dumb.

"C'mon dude, it's your Birthday remember?" Victor lightly punches my shoulder, but the football quarterback has a harder punch then he thinks.

"Dude, I remember, but I don't want to celebrate" I say, grabbing the last of my books out of my locker.

"C'mon Gar, it's your sweet sixteen! You should do _something _special for today" Vic says.

"No, I wanna keep as low key as possible" I state, Vic shrugs as the minute bell rings signaling all the students better run to their first period. I note out of the corner of my eye that Rachel and Richard are at it…again…is what happened nothing to them? 'cause Kori's still not noticing my existence…not even last night…

--

I race home, avoiding all the "Happy Birthday Gar's" I just want to lay on my bed and play videogames trying to forget what day it is. But my parents have other plans.

"Happy 16th my Garfield!" My mom says as I walk in the door.

"Mom…." I mutter, trying to pry my way out of the bone-crushing hug…. Kori used to give me those kind of hugs…snap out of it Gar!

"Hey Gar, c'mere" My dad says from the living room, I escape from my mom to enter the living room where dad is holding something behind his back.

"Is it a puppy?" I ask sarcastically.

"Nope, something a little better" My dad says and throws me something. I catch it to realize their keys! Faster then a bolt of lightning I race to the garage, open the door and there it is. A green '05 Mazda, used of course, but it was beautiful. Nothing like the moped I was hoping for.

"Dude! You guys are the bomb!" I hug them, so happy. And no sooner had I gone up to the car the driver's door opens and out comes the redhead that wasn't talking to me.

"Kori!" I hug her, I know, I'm so manly to be hugging her but I'm so happy she came!

"I could not resist coming, your parents have cupcakes!" Kori beamed, I have to admit, the girl loves cupcakes.

"So, you're talking to me?"

"I wasn't talking to you?" Good old Kori.

"You haven't talked to me since…you know…" I lower my voice as my parent's head back inside.

"Humm, I do, and Garfield, I think we are both mistaken." Kori says, I raise my eyebrow.

"Huh?"

"Well, I did the talking to Victor, and he said that you have liked Rachel for a long time and it was wrong for me to run away like I did, and then Richard approached me and kissed me I did not know what to do, but I think he bit my lip so I broke it when you ran away." Kori explained. So here's the dealio, Rachel kisses me, Kori sees, cries and Richard stops her and kisses her. I think they're trying to make our lives miserable, not to mention they bit our lips as well. Drawing blood!

"Let's go inside, I'm starving for some cupcakes" Kori's face lit up at that and bolted in the house. I smile to myself and follow her inside.

Kori is already eating one, smiling with chocolate in her mouth, I laugh a little and join her.

--

I think it's ironically funny that the full moon happens to fall on my birthday. Of all days, I leave the house around 11. I have to sneak out the back because my parents are still up watching TV. Going out, I run to the front and hit the sidewalk, heading to the big oak tree Kori and me meet at all the time. There she is my redheaded princess, waiting for me under the tree as always, but this time she has something in her hands. As I come closer she sees me and hides it behind her back.

"Kori, what's behind your back?" I ask. She smiles, her teeth glistening in the moonlight. They are beautifully long.

"Well, your birthday present of course" She smiles and holds a white jacket, I hold it up. It's white with a purple paw mark on the front breast and the back.

"Dude, Kori, this is awesome!" I gawk at it.

"I am glad you like it, I have been working on it for the past month" Kori explains. I put the jacket on as the moon rises high in the sky. We transform. Clothes are spared our horrible transformation thank God.

Running through the small area of trees we yip and nip at each other. Kori's chasing me as we play tag. We always play tag at night; it's fun to just run around where no one can bother us. I run to the top of a small hill where the trees thin out and we can see the moon, I stop and sit on my haunches. Kori trots up next to me, her dark auburn fur reflecting the light. I rear my head back and howl. The longest drawn out howl I can muster. Kori joins me. Soon we're both howling for the joy of it, of happiness.

Climbing down from our escapade we're trotting at a normal pace for a werewolf, which is kinda fast. Wait. I stop, I swear I see something. My ears go back, something's there, something bad, I can smell it. It smells of laundry detergent, that's the only sent I can pick up, no sweat, no fear, no human smells. I know that smell…I growl and the bushes move for an instant. Kori picks up on it and tucks her tail under, bearing her teeth.

Suddenly the thing is gone. In an instant, as fast as it arrived, it's gone. I perk my ears up and sniff around. Nothing. Like whatever it was never here. I nudge Kori with my snout to get moving. With her tail tucked the entire way we head home and indoors where we're free from the curse.

The thing in the shadows haunts my dreams for the rest of the month.


	10. Chapter 10

**Tada! I'm not dead yet! anyway we are near the end and it's not even the good part!**

April, it rains a lot. Yet for some reason Kori's always there to make the rain go away. I got my license last weekend. I'm still not able to drive minors until May, stupid rules…. Once I'm able to drive I'm taking Kori everyday so then we won't have to sit on the bus with Rachel and Richard. Maybe I hold a grudge, but I feel as if half my heart was ripped out.

I groggily walk to Math Class, I hate Tuesdays, I think it was in grade school we always had Spanish with this teacher who I hated and I think I'm scarred for life. I sit in my seat before the bell and try to catch some sleep when I feel something poke at my back. I sit upright and turn around. Kori has a note for me.

"_Garfield"_ scribbled in neat handwriting on the front. I open it. _"Good Morning Garfield!"_ I smile. I scribble back in my barely legible handwriting

"_Hey Kor"_ and I pass it back. Why she doesn't just talk to me I don't know.

"Have you talked to Jenny"

"_Not since Friday, she's been alone a lot lately" _

"_I think she is upset about being pregnant. I think pregnancy is a wonderful thing!"_

"_I guess, I don't want to be there when it does happen" _

"_Is she going to keep the baby?"_

"_I talked to Wally and he said she'll put it up for adoption" _

"_Has she told anyone?"_

"_No, not that I heard of"_

"Mr. Logan and Ms. Anders why are you passing notes in my class!!" Mrs. DeWalt screeches. Kori and I both turn a bright red. She snatches the note from my desk and reads it. It is funny to see her face turn bright red as she ripped up the note and throws it in the trash. All the faculty knows if a student is pregnant, it's right after the parents know, which was about a month ago and amazingly (from what I know) None of the students know. Unless they search through the trash.

--

Jenny sits down at our table with two sandwiches, a mound of fries, jell-o, brownie, Gatorade, and a doughnut. We all look at her oddly, but she unwraps the saran wrap off the sandwiches and eats them.

"Screw you guys," She snaps between mouthfuls. We all try to distract ourselves with something else.

"So, the spring Formal's coming up in two weeks, anyone coming?" Victor asks, changing subject.

"Hell yes I'm coming, while I still got my figure" Jenny informed.

"Not for long" Wally murmurs and Jenny throws the doughnut at him.

"Damn!"

"Anyway…" Victor turns to me as I swallow a bite of my tofu turkey sandwich.

"Me? No, I don't usually go to those things. It's all 'My Heart Will Go On' and stuff like that," I say. Victor shrugs.

"Kori, you going? I heard it's a girls-ask boy's thing this year" Victor says. I can hear Jenny mutter "Damnit" one more time.

"No, I do not plan on it." Kori says, eating another French fry.

"Why? In a dress you'd have boys drooling over you" Victor says and Kori blushes.

"I do not think Galfore will approve of me 'acting like a Quarchaw,'" She says. I raise my eyebrow at her lapse into Tamaranian, but I'm pretty sure that means slut. Which I wouldn't blame him for I see girls in this school that are wannabes to "Girls Gone Wild" or "Playboy" I shudder at that thought.

I run to English after Lunch, getting in late with thoughts of Kori in a dress.

--

It's 8th period so of course I'm not doing anything but stare off into space when my phone vibrates. I jump a little and fish it out of my pocket. Teachers are so ignorant to think we won't have cell phones in our pockets to text another kid in another class. I was texting Vic so I expected him. But I got another number appear on my phone. I open it.

"_Do you want to go to the Spring Formal with me? – K"_

I didn't even need to read it all to know it was Kori. She was asking me out? And by Text message of all things! What am I supposed to do?

"Me? Kor, I donno"

I sent it and acted like I was paying attention in French.

"Elle vous aime, She loves you Garfield…" Mrs. Loretta sounds in my mind while I am off in space. "Garfield!" I sit up. She loves me?

"Garfield, what is Elle vous amie in English" She said, crossing her arms. I place my head in my hands.

"She loves you," I say. Mrs. Loretta looks supremely shocked.

"T-that's c-correct" She says wide-eyed. I ponder, until my phone buzzes. I looked at it. Kori.

"It is ok. I was just asking you do not need to go with someone like me. I was foolish to think so." – K

No Kor, that's not it. I frantically started to reply when the bell rings. Usually I wait for that bell forever but now I want it to wait a tad bit longer…

I rush to the sophomore hallway, bypassing my locker I run to Kori's. She's not here. I wait. Leaning up against it until I see her walk down the hallway. Her red hair swaying beautifully behind her. I see her blush and turn away as she stands in front of her locker and me.

"Garfield, can I get my books from my locker so then I can go home?" She asks,

"No" I say, smiling.

"Why not?" She looks up from her shoes.

"Because I would love to go to the formal with you and c'mere" I say and she leans closer, I kiss her. Not in private in the night but at school. Of course most people have left but not two specific people who I want to see this. As payback for them making out in front of my locker.

"Ooooooo!! Lookie here Garfield has a girlfriend! And it's the weird new girl to!" Richard calls and everyone looks our way. I don't care as I still let my tongue roam her mouth I flip Richard off.


	11. Chapter 11

**Two more chapters to go! bittersweet moment. This is a chapter that boosts the rating a little. If they had a T+ that would be it. I would advise that this has sensitive material in it that not all people may want to hear about. Just a little warning so I don't get flamed too bad...**

The Formal's Friday. I've been sweating about it since last week when Kori asked me out. But I guess it was only a matter of time. We talk more which is good I guess. I walk down the hall to class. Monday. I enter math class and take my seat. Kori's not here. She didn't meet me at the bus stop. That's odd for her; she usually prides herself on Perfect attendance, or at least calling me if she can't come. I'll meet her after school today.

At lunch I meet the guys at our table.

"Hey Gar where's your Girlfriend?" Vic asks.

"She's not my-" I get cut off by Wally

"Dude, yes she is. She asked you out because you're too chicken" Wally has to rub it in.

"I'm not, she just beat me to it!" I defend.

"Where is Kor anyway Gar?" Vic gets serious for once.

"I don't know she didn't meet me at the bus stop today."

"Way to go man, loose your girl a few days after she asks you out" Wally rolls his blue eyes.

"Oh yeah Lover boy? Where's your girlfriend" I say, stabbing my cheese ravioli.

"She's stricken by morning sickness Garfield." Wally moaned overdramatically.

"Get over yourself Wally" Vic rolls his eyes. It's weird to have a table of all boys for once. When the bell rings we scramble to 5th period.

--

On my way home I take a detour to Kori's house. My parent's don't get off until 5:30 so I have at least two and a half hours. I walk up to Kori's house, the small one story. I knock on the front door and Koma answered.

"Hey, is Kori there?"

"She's sick" She slams the door in my face. Something didn't feel right, other then I think she bruised my nose. I walk over to the side of the house, to Kori's window.

"Kori!" I knock on the window. Kori, who was watching TV in her room, snaps her head up. Smiling at me she opens her window.

"Is your sister always this mean? She told me you were sick and slammed the door in my face." I smile, climbing into her room. I see Kori's smile turn into a line across her face. "What's up Kor? You seem fine…why weren't you at school today?" I sit on her bed.

"Koma…she's…not been herself lately" Kori mutters.

"Well, then I guess that's good compared to what I've seen" I joke, Kori stiffens.

"No, she's been sneaking out late with her boyfriend Jason. They go partying and drinking and she's been getting the high." I see a pearl tear fall down her beautiful cheek "When she comes down from it she blames me for what she's done. Saying it's my fault. I did this to her." She sniffles. I pull her into a hug.

"Kor, you know it's not"

"But it is Garfield!" She pulls away. "I did do this!" She sobs. "I let things get to my head. The Hunger Garfield…sometimes it is…unbearable…" She breaks down on my lap. I stroke her auburn hair.

"You don't need to go on…"

"Garfield I killed them!" She looks up to me. Her emerald eyes glossy as a fresh puddle of rain. I'm awestruck. She…Kori…my Kori…killed her parents. Nothing more needed to be said. I grab Kori and hugged her the hardest I've ever hugged anyone. I let her cry her cool wet tears into my shoulder.

There are skeletons that are kept hidden from the world. Things that are kept in the back of very dark closets only to be seen by the one who put them there in the first place. If anyone could read minds they'd go crazy in a matter of moments. I guess this is one of them. One of those skeletons got out.

"Kori" I choke out. "It's gonna be alright ok?" I pull her off of my shoulder to see her face. Tears with their skid marks down her face and her face red. "You wanna go for a walk or something?"

"No! Koma will find out and be very angry!" Kori protests and shudders.

"Kori…" I grab her by the shoulders, pulling her close to me. "What does she do?" I ask in the firmest voice I've ever used. Ever. Kori bites her bottom lip, nearly making it bleed.

"Garfield, bad things" She gets up off the bed and I snatch my hand on the sleeve of her oh so many sweaters. Exposing her wrists, then her arms. My mouth fell open.

"Kori, she cuts you?" I am entirely awestruck. Kori pulls the sleeve down and turns away.

"Garfield…" She mutters.

"Kori, you should've told me! You should've called police! Maybe even the FBI or anything! How could you let this happen?" I stop, tears falling from her face onto the plush purple carpet below.

"…I deserve it…." She mutters to me, barely audible. I place a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell. Kori, you can't let this happen. I don't care if you went on a murderous rampage. Kori, what you, we, have is something not many other people have. It's a gift. There are things I regret that I did to, and I know it's hard to control. This shouldn't happen. Not in a hundred years. You're coming with me" I finish and before Kori can protest I take her out through the window and onto the lawn. Walking to my house. Holding her hand to make sure she doesn't take off. I know she won't, not Kori.

I storm into my house. Taking Kori up the stairs, my folks not home yet so it was no big deal.

I set her on the bed, and go into the bathroom into the medicine closet and grab everything that looked somewhat like a band-aid or gauze and walked back into my room. Kori was sitting on the edge of the bed; her head drooped over so her vibrant red hair fell in front of her face. I kneel down and take her arm. Wrapping up the sleeve I take out the antibiotic cream on the various wounds. Some looking old from a few days ago, and some new from a few hours ago. I look to Kori, she doesn't say a word and I dress her wounds. Not saying anything either.

I finish with that arm and move onto the other. Both of her arms up to the shoulder are covered in various wounds. I can only imagine what goes on in that house. Where's Galfore anyway? I squeeze the tube of antibiotic cream and rub it on her slender arm. Questions pounding my skull and never make it out of my mouth. I apply the last bandage and stand up. Picking up the various equipment I set it aside and sit next to Kori on the bed. She is silent.

We sit for what felt like hours but really only a few minutes.

"You wanna talk to me?" I ask. Kori nods slightly.

"…Galfore's never home…. he works all the time…. and sleeps with another woman across town. He's gone for weeks on end" She answers one of my questions. "I was scared to tell anyone…" She looks at me again with those eyes of hers.

"Kori, you shouldn't hide it," I say. She smiles at me. I smile back, that's the Kori I know.

"Garfield…" She whispers.

"Yeah?" I ask. She looks at me with her emerald eyes full of wonderment.

"Kiss Me," She says hushed. I sit there in shock, slowly leaning in and closing my eyes. My lips touch hers. There's no lightning. No spark, just a kiss…that then lead to another and I fell on top of her. Nothing too bad, I pride myself on not going too far. I let my hands get tangled in her red hair as we kept our lips pressed against each other.

A commotion from outside my window breaks us apart. Screeches sound. Looking to the window I stand up. What the hell? There are these two bats flying outside the window. I open it, their screeches becoming louder and they fly off into the overcast sky.

"Garfield, what was that?" Kori asks.

"I donno, just some bats I guess" I close the window.


	12. Chapter 12

**The second to last Chapter! oh yeah...enjoy **

"You're voice was the soundtrack of my summer do you know you're unlike any other you'll always be my thunder!" I sit in my car singing outside Kori's house. We're going to be late to school but I honestly don't care. It's Thursday. I decided to take Kori to school ever sense what happened Monday. I like talking to her in the mornings where we don't have Richard and Rachel harping at us.

And there she is! My fiery red headed beauty walking out her door to meet me in the car. She climbs in the passenger seat and slams the door. I turn the radio down as it switches to "Crank That Solja Boy"

"What took you so long Kor?" I ask as I put the car in drive and head out.

"My hair would not stay down!" Kori says overdramatically. I laugh, pulling out onto the main street heading to school.

"Well, you ready for the Formal tomorrow?" I ask.

"I do not have a dress! Garfield, can you help me pick out a dress?" Kori freaks out. I shrug.

"Sure Kor, I don't know what use I'll be but yeah, I'll help ya after school we'll head down to the mall." I say and we head closer to school.

--

I think about the shopping trip through the whole day. I don't get anything done in any of my classes because I'm thinking about it too much.

I get to lunch all right. Sitting down at our table I see that the whole gang's here. Jenny getting stricken with morning sickness the past few days is eating again.

"Morning Dudes" I say. Everyone stops and stares at me. "What?" I ask.

"It's just…you're cheery…it's odd" Jenny remarks.

"I think it has to do with Kori and Gar going out" Wally fills in for poor Jenny, who then gags on her spoon.

"When was this and why was I not informed first thing!" Jenny almost screams.

"Surprise." Wally rolls his eyes sarcastically. Jenny glares at him.

"We would've told you sooner, sorry Jenny" I smile nervously.

"That's ok Gar." Jenny smiles at me and glares at Wally. "You're the one that's supposed to inform me on these things!" Jenny snaps at him.

"So I'm the official note taker or something?" Wally retorts. I look over at Vic and Kori. It's rare that Wally and Jenny fight. Kori looks at me and nods. Knowing to change the subject.

"So, Jenny do you have a dress for the Formal tomorrow?" She asks. Jenny turns from Wally to look at Kori. Wally mouths a "Thank You" to us.

"Yes! It's dark blue and black and I even got boots to match!" She perks up. Much to all our relief.

"So, Kori, are you going?" Jenny asks, Kori blushes.

"Yes, I am going with Garfield" Kori smiles. I pull her close to me and smile with the thumbs up to lighten the mood. One of the only things I'm good at.

Bell, I barely touch my food. So I throw the tray away and rush to fifth period.

I don't do anything in any of those classes either so it all flies by…until French. I think I'm foreign language impaired. It's like Greek! So I doodle my car in the back of my notebook until that sacred bell. Racing faster then I would be if I were trapped in Barbie's Vacation house (Worst Nightmare of my life I had when I was 3) I run to my locker. Doing my combination like it's my job I grab my book bag and close the door. Rushing to Kori's locker I stand by her, smelling her perfume until she notices me standing there.

"Garfield! You startled me" She smiles at me.

"Ready to go?" I ask. Kori nods and we head out to the student parking lot. Getting into my car the first thing that comes on is the radio.

"Save Tonight! And fight the break of dawn!" I turn it down.

" I like this song Garfield" Kori says and I turn it back up. She starts singing. "Come tomorrow, tomorrow I'll be gone" I bang my hands on the steering wheel to the beat of the song and sing with her.

"There's a log on the fire and it burns like me for you. Tomorrow comes with one desire to take me away it's true. It ain't easy to say goodbye darling please don't start to cry. Cause girl you know I've got to go, oh Lord I wish it wasn't so" Some Freshmen walking home stare at us as we pull out of the student parking lot. Smiling I keep singing and we head to the mall.

We finished "Northern Downpour" When I parked the car. "Ready?" I ask. She smiles at me and gets out of the car. I follow. Closing the door and locking my precious car, we headed into the mall.

When we hit the first store Kori took off. I run after her.

"Jeeze Kor! It's not like the world will end if we don't get you a dress in two seconds!" I pant, finally catching up with her.

"I know Garfield, but I do want to make sure that it is not gone!"

"So you have one picked out?" I ask, raising my eyebrow.

"Yes, but I cannot show you!" She says. "I want it to be a surprise" She smiles. I nod in understanding.

"Ok then, I'll meet you in the food court when you find it and pay for it." I smile and walk out of the store into the main part of the mall and to the food court.

I sip my coke when I see the redhead walk towards me. I stand up and wave to her and she sits down with me.

"You find everything ok?" I ask, passing her fries her way.

"Yes, and when we are done eating I want to help you pick out your suit!" She says happily. I nearly choke on my coke. I look at her; she gives me that woman look.

"Fine" She smiles and gets up. "No time to waste Garfield!" She stars walking with her fries and I follow with my coke, trying not to loose her in the mall crowd.

I follow her into the Men's store. She swerves in and out of suits and stops at a purple one.

"How about this one Garfield?" She holds it up. It looks like something off of a Batman movie.

"I don't think so Kor" I push it away gently.

After looking at dozens of suits and trying on more we finally find one.

"This one is perfect Garfield!" Kori holds out a black suit with a dark purple shirt under it.

"All right Kor, we'll get this one" I smile and head to pay for it. She follows me and we check out. "Wanna get a slushy to split?" I ask.

"Sure Garfield!" We walk back into the main part of the mall and pick up a slushy to drink on the way home.

Heading back to my car we fight for the slushy.

"C'mon Kor! You drank most of it!"

"I did not, it was you who had it for ten minutes!" We laugh and get into my car. Setting out outfits in the back. Kori still won't let me see her dress so I bug her the rest of the car ride to her house.

When we get there it's almost dinnertime and I get out with her. She gets out with her dress and kisses me goodbye. I stand there like an idiot and watch her smile and enter her house. I stumble into my car and drive home.

--

"Ok, how do I look?" I ask my dad the next night.

"Gar, you look fine" He smiles. My mom slicking down my hair.

"Oh, my little Garfield! Ready for his big date" She smiles.

"Mom. It's the spring formal, no big deal," I say, turning red with embarrassment. I look to the clock. It's almost 6. I told Kori I'd pick her up at six so we could go eat and then head to the dance. "I better get going" I say, anything to get out of the house alive.

"Be safe Garfield!" My mother says to me as I get into my car and pull out to head to Kori's house. I'm so nervous my hands are sweating on the steering wheel. I turn up the radio, it helps calm me. I pull into Kori's driveway. Striating my suit, brushing myself off, and checking my dishwater blonde hair in the side view mirror I gather enough courage to walk up to her door. I knock breathing hard. Koma answered.

"Is Kori there, we're going to the formal" I say, my voice shaking.

"Yeah," She turns behind her "Kori! Lover boy's here!"

"I am coming!" I hear her voice from her room.

"She'll be out soon," Koma says. I stand here in the doorway looking like a genuine idiot. But not for long because Kori comes out from her room. She's dressed in a beautiful light purple dress down to her ankles. It was accented in light green to match her eyes. I was dumbfounded and stood there looking like more of an idiot.

"Do you like it Garfield?" Kori asked in her innocent way.

"Y-yeah Kor…it's…wow…I uh" I can't get words to come out of my stupid mouth! Kori smiles.

"You look wonderful too Garfield, let us go" Kori says and we head out to my car. I open the door for her and help her inside. I get into my side. We're so close I can smell her perfume. Its heavenly odor doesn't match how wonderful she looks.

I drive to Olive Garden and we are seated fast.

"Breadsticks?" I ask.

"Yes! I love them so much!" Kori responded happily. We order, I getting cheese ravioli and Kori getting spaghetti, no meatballs, respecting me. We talk about the night and how we're going to party hard.

"The full moon isn't until a few days right?" I ask.

"The first day is tomorrow," Kori says, slurping up a noodle.

"Well then we're fine!" I eat more of the ravioli, smiling with sauce on my face. Kori laughs.

--

When we finish our dinner I pick up the tab. Kori insists she pays the tip so I let her. Getting into my car we drive toward the school. Cranking up the radio like we always do.

"Garfield we will be late!" Kori says as we pull up closer to the school.

"Relax Kor, it takes awhile for people to get there…and pass the Breathalyzer…" I smile to myself. I park the car in the student parking lot and get out. Taking my Kori by the arm and lead her into the Gym.

It's decorated with streamers and flowers. Tables to the side with candles. There's a DJ set up on the stage with a disco ball and strobe lights. Most of the couples there are standing around. We see Jenny and Wally.

"Dudes!" I call, they walk over. "You guys look awesome" I say, Jenny in a short dark blue and black dress to her knees and commando boots. Wally wearing a scarlet suit with a yellow shirt underneath.

"And you and your date look hot too" Wally says.

"Ah, my last Formal" Victor walks over to us. Wearing his light blue suit and a gray undershirt. Karen is on his arm. She's wearing a short yellow and black dress to her knees and black gloves to her elbows.

"Didn't think you'd pass the Breathalyzer Vic" Wally jokes.

"Ha. Ha. Very Funny Chili pepper." Vic retorts.

"Want some punch Kor?" I ask.

"That would be great Garfield" Kori smiles and follows me to the punch bowl.

"Hola Senorita!" Freddy and Mark Rodriguez, the exchange twins from Guatemala are running the punch bowl, both wearing matching white suits with red shirts underneath. They've had this think for Kori awhile.

"She's mine guys," I state, Kori giggles as the boys pour us drinks, looking dreamily at Kori. I steer my girl away. People were starting to go onto the dance floor. I take Kori by the arm and we dance to rap music at first, which is all they usually play.

As the night wears on more couples dance. They play those sappy love songs that my mom can sing. But Kori insists we dance. So I do, out of the corner of my eye I see Rachel and Richard. Rachel in a long dark blue and black dress trailing to the floor. Richard in a sharp red suit and black undershirt. They were staring at us. Not dancing, not drinking anything, just leaning against the wall looking at Kori and me with their dark eyes. I ignore it and continue to dance. They're jealous.

--

"Garfield that was the best night of my life!" Kori smiles as we walk out to my car. It's cold tonight so Kori has my jacket and I made the stupid decision of parking farther from the school. I don't care. Kori's breath is warm.

"Yeah that was gr-" I am cut off, my werewolf senses pick up a presence. I spin on my heel only to be met by a fist in my face. The reflexes were inhumanly fast and I fall black, hitting my head on the blacktop.

"Garfield!" I hear Kori scream as I black out…


	13. Chapter 13

**The FINAL CHAPTER!! and now I have nothing to look forward to...ah well. Thanks for all the Reviews, favorites and story alerts from all of you! I appreciate it a lot. **

**--**

My…head hurts…I open my eyes. My vision is blurry but it's dark. Urgh I feel as if a steamroller hit me backed up and hit me again. I moan, trying to move I realize I can't.

"What?" I'm alert now; though I now wish I was still passed out. The first thing that registers in my head is that I'm chained to the wall. My wrists and feet bound by chains to the concrete wall. It's very dark and damp down here. I hear a light moan next to me. Kori. Oh my God they have Kori too! I struggle against the chains. I'm still in my suit and as my eyes adjust to the darkness I see my redheaded beauty chained and in the same predicament as I am. I try to get to her. Rustling the heavy chains.

Maybe this is a dream I must be dreaming. That would make sense, I hit the punch too hard, or someone spiked it. I came home and crashed on the couch and I'm having a horrible dream. There's that or the alternative. I'm in hell. I always wondered if Werewolves go to hell. I guess now I know. But Kori can't be with me. She's not worthy to go to hell; she's an angel by all means.

"Kori!" My voice is broken. Barely audible. "Kori, can you hear me? Please tell me we're still alive," I say. She moans and lifts her head.

"Gar…field? Wh... Where am I?" She asks.

"Kor! Oh thank God," I say.

"Garfield? Where are we?" Kori asks, alert now. Looking around and frightened.

"I don't know Kori, I'm pretty sure it's not purgatory or a dream. I don't know what it is Kor…" I feel hopelessness in my voice. Kori is silent, save for a few sobs. "It's gonna be ok Kori, we'll get out of here" I try to reassure her. Kori still cries.

"Poor thing, crying like that." A familiar voice sounds from the darkness.

"Who are you!" I yell, totally frightened, but I have to be strong for Kori.

"Who are we you mean" Another familiar voice comes from the darkness. I'm still disoriented but I know those voices…_"Oh look, little Gar has a girlfriend!"…_ _"I think Gar looks good in mashed potatoes."_

My eyes go wide. No… Two figures step out of the shadows and into the bright light from the setting sun. Two people I don't want to see. Richard and Rachel. Something's not right. Their eyes are blood red. They smile showing horrendous fangs. Oh my God no. No. No. No. No.

"Glad to see you two again" Richard laughs. Kori looks at them, horror etched on her face. I can't talk at all.

"They're so scared Richard. Tell them" Rachel laughs, her long fangs glistening in the light. I should've known. Vampires.

"We know who both of you are" Richard snaps, walking closer to us. His boots clinking on the concrete floor.

"And nothing personal, but you're not my type Garfield" Rachel chimes in. I sneer.

"What are you doing? Why do you want us here?" I snap, angry.

"What are we doing? That's a good question. Rachel?" Richard turns to his girlfriend.

"For centuries Vampires and Werewolves have been bitter enemies. A werewolf's blood contains half human blood. Meaning if a Vampire drinks it…"

"…You can go out in the sunlight" I finish. It all makes sense that kiss on Valentines Day, they both bit our lips. It wasn't for affection. They wanted our blood.

"Never. We will never let you do that!" Kori yells, tugging at the chains.

"Don't hurt yourself, pretty thing" Richard smiles, his fangs catching the light as the sun goes down. From the tiny little window high up I can see it's last moments as it falls beneath the horizon. I look to Richard and Raven as they smile. Their bodies morphing. They become taller, leaner, their eyes blood red, their teeth sharp. They slowly advance.

I look at Kori as Rachel walks closer, breathing down my girl's neck. Then I notice Kori's necklace.

"Get away from her!" I yell.

"Aw, poor little Gar's jealous" Richard smiles, showing his horrendous fangs. Rachel places a slender finger on Kori's necklace.

"Ow!" She pulls her hand back. "Shit" She curses, holding her hand.

"Well, I could only find it at a Christian Book store so it's kinda dipped in holy water, but I thought it was good for you"

"Ha! It's dipped in holy water! Guess you can't touch us now" I laugh.

"Really?" Richard readies his fangs and presses them against my neck. His breath is cold as he readies to sink his teeth into my warm flesh.

I'm gonna die, I'm sorry mom that I broke you're vase and blamed it on the kid next door. I'm sorry dad that I stole your wallet to buy that new videogame and said that a stray cat got it and ate the fifty. I'm sorry Kori I didn't tell you sooner…

Something's happening that doesn't involve my blood being sucked from my body. I open my eyes. Richard hasn't even broken the skin. He's looking toward the little window at the top of the basement we're stuck in. The moon…. it's…full. Smiling, my eyes gloss yellow. I growl and snap my jaws, teeth becoming sharp incisors. My ears point, my hands growing long and paw-like along with my feet. I'm covered with dark brownish blonde fur. I rip my dress clothes and break the bindings. I look like one of the German Shepard's my neighbors have but bigger.

The moonlight hits Kori as well. She does the same, Her jaws snapping, her body is leaner then mine. She's covered in bright red fur that matches her hair perfectly. The necklace is still around her neck.

"A fight you want?" Richard and Rachel retaliate. I snarl, Kori on the other hand is less then pleased with the turn of events.

Richard moved fast as lightning at me. I could barely respond in time. He was able to scratch my face. Growling I stood and lunged at him, I'm able to catch his cloak and rip it, slowing him down enough to let me slash the next closest thing. His leg.

Meanwhile Kori and Rachel were at it. Rachel leaping into the air and landing on Kori. Kori's too distraught to really defend herself. But she kicks Rachel off, but isn't safe from some of her fur being ripped out. Yelping in pain Kori falls to the floor.

I hate how fast vampires can heal. Richard is moving as fast as if he was never hurt in the first place! Damn vampire.

I try to make my movements fast, but he one-ups me every time. Don't panic Gar, you're fine. I look over to Kori. Still unstable in her form I try to get to her, but Rachel and Richard aren't letting up at all. Rachel holding Kori up against the wall, trying to rip off the necklace. Vampires are strong to. Damn it again. Richard throws lightning fast punches I take and make my head spin. Kori…

I growl, whipping my arm out and sending Richard flying across the room. How's that for strength for a mangy mutt? I smile the way any werewolf would: by showing all my shiny teeth. Rachel looks over to me. I growl, she smirks and let's Kori go. Kori falls to the floor, limp.

Rachel puts everything she has into a hell of a punch at my face. I duck and slam her against the wall. I go over to Kori. I nudge her with my snout. She's still frightened I figure it has something to do with her parents…. and Richard and Rachel…I nudge Kori to get up. She looks at me sadly. I nudge her again, a look of determination in my face I help her up.

We both hear the cracking. Rachel and Richard stand up, cracking their necks. Shit.

"Here, puppy" Rachel smiles advancing. I stand in front of Kori, growling and bearing my fangs back at her.

"Feisty mutt" Richard lunges at me, throwing me off to the side and into the wall. I'm hurt, I know that immediately. But we're in too much danger for me to register it. I get up, my right shoulder wounded. I make sure I'm not bleeding. Just don't bleed. I scratch Richard and race back to Kori, but Rachel was waiting. She jumps on my back. I try to kick her off; I look like a bronco at those rodeos. Now I know why those horses do that.

I manage to throw her against a wall. I whine in Kori's ear I want to tell her it'll be all right, that I'll help her but she has to fight. I can't.

Richard and Rachel get up again. Why won't they die? I stand up again.

"Why doesn't your girlfriend fight? Hum?" Richard helps Rachel up as she sneers.

"Is she still sore from last time?" Rachel asks. Kori's head snaps up. "Remember? You were a little puppy weren't you?"

"Gave us life for 5 years…now we need more" Richard smiles, I look at Kori, aghast. Richard and Rachel killed Kori's parents when she was 11! I need to clear my head. I'm fighting two homicidal vampires in a basement on the full moon…

I don't think for very long until I'm thrown mercilessly into a wall. I think I broke something…I fall to the floor as pain racks my body. Kori howls and runs over to me. She nuzzles me and I groan. This'll hurt in the morning. I see tears come in Kori's yellow eyes.

"Uh-oh Richard, I think we hurt the puppy's boyfriend" Rachel laughs and Richard laughs with her. I can see Kori get angry. They better watch out. Kori can be pretty bad when she's angry. I see Kori snarl and slowly advance.

"Decide to put up a fight eh? Good." Rachel readies herself, Kori lunges for Rachel. Rachel moving out of the way just in time Kori caught herself and pounced on Rachel just as she was about to bite her. Kori has Rachel pinned on the floor. I stagger up, I have to help Kori.

"You're not going anywhere mutt" Richard slugs me with his boot. Damn that was heavy…

Kori wrestles with Rachel, Kori bites Rachel. Rachel screams bloody murder and grabs her arm where the bite is. She squirts blood everywhere, which happens to vampires, but they heal awful fast…

Richard rushes to Raven, giving me the opportunity to get up to Kori. I stumble and lean against Kori. She also is uneasy. Well, this is just getting more and more painful for the girl.

I look at Kori, telling her something with my eyes. We're good at that, werewolves can communicate a lot through their eyes. We've got one chance to escape this hellhole but Kori has to work with me on this.

She nods, licking me, the werewolf way of a kiss. We turn to Rachel and Richard, composing themselves from the loss of blood on their part.

"Ok, puppy and mutt, you made Richard and Rachel mad. No more playing with food." Richard snaps, his fangs clinking together in a sickening way, so now they have pet names for us? I look to Kori, she's ready.

Kori bolts at Richard, I at Rachel. I leap on Rachel and she dodges me, she tries to grab me and I slip away. This continues for a long time.

Kori and Richard battle it out. Kori getting a few good shots at Richard, he does the same. But it's all a game of back and forth cat-and-mouse.

"Stupid mutts! If we don't get that blood tonight we'll be dust by dawn!" Richard yells. That's all Kori and I need to hear. Werewolves are known for their energy.

We both continue the game of cat-and-mouse for what seems like hours. I look up to the tiny window. I give Kori the yip and take a strike from Rachel. Kori taking one from Richard. We both retreat to the wall under the window.

"Well, finally, all this was making me hungry." Rachel sneers. Kori looks over at me worried.

"I agree with you Rachel" Richard smiles, licking his fangs. I hope I paid enough attention in Science Class…

I did. The sun rises from it's hiding and lights up the sky in pinks and yellows. Richard and Rachel advance more and more until they are caught in the new light. I cover Kori's eyes as Richard and Rachel scream like the world is on fire and they turn into dust, just like that.

The light of the new day fills the room. Hitting Kori and me eventually and we transform back. Our wounds becoming more apparent beyond the scraps of clothing that are left on our bodies.

"Let's get out of here Kor" I help her up and we dodge the piles of dust that were my crush and her boyfriend. I'm disgusted to even think I liked her.

We walk up the rickety stairs and into the old house above. Richard and Rachel lived together I suppose for it looks like no one was here for a while. We race out the door and are surprised to see my car still there. How kind of them.

We get in, just to sit and breathe. We made it, I don't know how but we did. I see my keys are in the ignition. And I stare at the roof of the car.

"Garfield…" I hear Kori mutter. I look over to the shaken redhead.

"Yeah?" I ask, breathing hard.

"I love you" She says, I smile.

"I love you too Kor" I start the car up and drive, I drive past our houses and beyond the city limits.

"Garfield, where are we going?"

"I don't know Kor, but we're getting out of here."

**(DaRkWoLf)**


End file.
